Trying to Protect You
by Silverwitch07
Summary: There have been many times where we've all seen Riff go out of his way to protect Magenta. Now...it's her turn to protect him. My first RHPS fic. RiffMags paring. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all! This is my first RHPS fic, starring my favorite couple: Riff-Raff and Magenta! (Frank is of course involved as well; what would a RHPS fic be with out him?) But the spotlight is mostly on the siblings/lovers. I got this idea after reading several wonderful Riff/Mags fics, and I noticed that most of them involve Riff protecting Magenta. So I thought it'd be interesting to have a fic where their roles switch and instead of him protecting her, she protects him. Of course I'm sure there has been someone to already have done this, so I will apologize in advance for the unoriginality. Still, for me the best part about writing fan fics is just being able to have fun with it. So, without further ado, I proudly present: Just Trying to Protect You. (Please leave nice reviews, and I must kindly ask that you DON'T flame me. Thanks a lot!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the RHPS; Richard O'Brien does. I LOVE YOU RICHARD!

Rating: PG to PG-13 (PG-13 is only because of the possible use of language)

**Trying to Protect You**

(Normal POV)

"Riff-Raff!"

_Click, click, click…_

"Riff-Raff!"

_Click, click, click…_

"Riff-Raff!"

_Click, click, click…_

"Riff-Raff!"

_Click, click, click…_

"RIFF-RAFF!"

_Click, click, click…_

When there was no reply, Frank-N-Furter's eye began to twitch in time to the "click, click, click" of his platform shoes. This was the fifth time he'd called, and the fifth time the handyman failed to respond.

"If he doesn't want to feel the bite of my whip again," Frank muttered darkly as he marched up to his lab. "He'd better make an appearance soon."

Little did Frank know, the person he was looking for lay just beyond an oak door, exactly one floor below him.

(Magenta's POV)

I couldn't help but twitch at the sound of the "master's" voice as I carefully rang out a wet rag.

On the one hand, if Riff didn't answer Frank's call, there would be heck to pay. But on the other…

I glanced sideways to look at the figure lying on my bed. Seeing his frail body and the numerous slash marks (courtesy of Frank's whip) that stained his pale skin crimson, I knew that my beloved brother was in no condition to be up and about.

Sighing, I gave the rag a final dunk into the stone bowl, rang it out, and approached Riff.

At first, I wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep or if he was just resting his eyes. Personally, I was hoping for the former.

He hadn't been getting nearly enough rest or food since we came to this accursed planet.

I tried to sneak him scraps of food from each meal, but I never was able to steal much. Frank kept a fairly close eye on the food supply, and I was usually only permitted to take about one small slice of meat for each of us, and maybe a potato or two. After I would take what he let me, he'd usually go into the kitchen and make sure I only took what he said I could. Needless to say, I had been caught several times and I have the scars on my arms to prove it. Still, I somehow manage to steal extra on occasion, but whenever I do, Riff's either not around to eat it or he tells me to eat it.

"Well," I said to myself in a voice barely above a whisper. "That shouldn't really be an issue for the next few days because he's not going anywhere. At least, not if I can help it."

I knelt down beside my bed, and carefully began to clean his fresh wounds.

"RIFF-RAFF!"

I couldn't help but cringe at the sound of Frank's voice. Much to my dismay, I felt Riff flinch from his position on my bed (revealing that he was indeed awake), and try to push himself up.

"Riff…don't," I eased him back onto his stomach.

"He'll do worse than this if I don't go…" As he spoke, he gestured to the marks on his back, some of which I had placed wet strips of cloth over. Mainly to keep them from getting worse but also because every time I saw them, I could feel tears form in my eyes. "I should just get it over with now."

"I'll take care of it," I insisted, forcing him to lie still once more. "You just stay put for a while, and rest."

"No 'Genta," Riff shook his head. "Frank will just take it out on you instead."

I fell silent for a moment; staring out the window into space.

When I didn't make a response, my brother/lover turned slightly and give me a quizzical look. I could just sense the intense gaze he had upon me; knowing that he wasn't going to stop looking at me until I said something.

Finally turning my attention from the window back to him, I looked him directly in the eyes as I spoke.

"Better me than you."

At those four words, I saw my brother's dark eyes widen in surprise. Why, I wasn't exactly sure.

Perhaps it was because of the seriousness of my tone, or maybe it was just the words themselves that came as a shock. Whatever the reason was didn't matter much to me. All I was concerned about was making sure that he stayed put.

After a moment I broke eye contact with him, and walked over to my small closet.

I dug through the spare shoes and random undergarments for a few minutes before finding what I was looking for: a worn out, but fairly large blanket.

I unfolded it and fanned it a few times to get all of the dust that had collected on it due to lack of use, off. Once satisfied, I returned to Riff's side, and draped the warm fabric over his wounded form.

He gave me another confused look.

"It's supposed to get cold tonight," I answered before he had to ask; gently tucking him in. "Please, my dearest brother, try to get some sleep. I'll bring you some food a little later."

"But Frank-"

"I'll deal with him."

Rather than giving him time to reply, I pressed my lips against his own. After about a minute, I pulled away, gave him a reassuring smile, and left the room; shutting the door as quietly as I could behind me.

Okay, that's all I'm going to type for now…just to test the waters to see if I should continue. I'll probably leave it up for about 1-2 weeks and depending on if I get good or bad reviews (or any at all), I'll decide whether to continue or just delete the fic entirely. Like I mentioned, this is my first RHPS fic, so forgive me if it's not very good. I'm hoping to improve! Oh, and this does get better just to let you know. The next few chapters will mostly be about what Magenta has to do in order to protect Riff-Raff from Frank. I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I got so many nice reviews from so many great reviewers! Thank you all so much for your kind words. I've decided to most definitely continue this fic. I've already got the main part planned out and I believe when this is done, it'll be about 4 chapters total. I hope you like each of the four, and please don't forget to review! Thanks bunches!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, and the odds are that I never will.

Confrontations and a Deal

(Normal POV)

As soon as the door closed, Riff-Raff let out a sigh and rested his head on a pillow. He shut his eyes in hopes that sleep would find him swiftly, but found that it didn't. Magenta's words kept coming to mind.

"How will she take care of it?" He questioned aloud, trying to make sense of it all. "How will she confront Frank and manage to escape unscratched? What will Frank do to her?"

He sighed again, wishing that someone would have the answers that he sought.

Accepting the fact that no one did, he found himself forced to do as Magenta said: lay down and let her deal with Frank.

Snuggling down into the blanket, Riff-Raff fell asleep with one small sentence on his lips: "Be careful Magenta."

Unbeknownst to him, someone had actually heard his words.

Magenta rested her forehead against that hard, cool wood of the door. "Don't worry my brother," She whispered. "I will be."

(Magenta's POV)

I knew that Frank would probably be up in his lab by now, trying to work on the creature himself. That would at least give me enough time to come up with a good explanation for Riff's lack of response.

I scoffed, "Easier said than done."

I was well aware that there wasn't much that I could say that would pass as a good excuse in Frank's eyes. Still, I'm determined to think of something, even if it means resorting to bribery. Although I'm hoping that it won't go to that (at least not the bribery that Frank will be wanting).

Shaking my head to will the thought away, I began contemplating all kinds of crazy alibis; each one as unlikely as the former.

Realizing that my time was starting to run out, I finally decided on the most honest of the falsehoods, and with a deep breath, stepped into the elevator, and pulled the lever to make it rise.

Was I imagining it, or was this thing moving faster than normal? Before I knew it, I found myself stepping into the spotless lab that I had grown to hate over the long period of time that we had been on Earth.

Even worse, the one person that I had come to despise even more than the lab itself (for an even longer time period) turned around to look at me. His harsh eyes watched me warily as I approached.

I felt my own eyes narrow defensively as I stopped a few feet before him. A rush of hatred and rage shot through me, and I found myself wanting to rip his over-inflated head right off of his shoulders.

"So," He eyed me up and down, looking displeased. "Where is that brother of yours hiding?"

Just hearing his voice made me want to strangle him, but the words he spoke made the urge ten times stronger.

"He's not "hiding" anywhere," I snapped in a voice of forced calm. "He just isn't feeling well."

Frank sneered at this, clearly unfazed bye the news.

"What is it exactly that you need him for?"

Rather than answer my question, Frank muttered something inaudible, and headed for the elevator. As quickly as possible, I blocked his path.

"Get out of my way, Magenta!" He snapped, shoving me none to lightly to the side.

I recovered instantly, and once again took my place between him and the elevator…between him and Riff.

"If you tell me what you need, I can take care of it," I blurted, desperate to keep Frank from leaving the lab.

Upon hearing my statement, the other Transylvanian scoffed and gave me an annoyed look.

"This isn't simple house work that I'm requiring of him. He needs to help me with my new experiment-"

"I can do that," I said without thinking first.

"What do you know about science and biochemical research?" Frank demanded, now looking angry.

"A great deal," I retorted. "I've gone through Riff's old science books, I've seen you work on experiments before, and I took several science classes myself when I was at school. I think I would be of assistance." I took a few deep breaths, willing myself to calm down again.

After a moment I looked directly at Frank, and was rather shocked to see that he actually had a thoughtful look on his face.

There was a moment of silence where neither of us moved, or said a word.

Finally, Frank spoke. "Alright Magenta, I'll make a deal with you. If you can follow every command, every instruction, that I give you, I will let you fill Riff-Raff's shoes temporarily. I won't hunt him down, I won't make any contact with him whatsoever until he's "feeling better". But, know that in addition to assisting me in the lab, you must also finish all of your normal chores. If I notice one little duty that you failed to do, both your brother AND yourself will be the first to find out. Do I make myself clear?"

I thought for a moment about his demands and eventually nodded in agreement.

"Good." He suddenly let out a yawn.

"You're lucky I'm so tired tonight," He said stretching. "Otherwise you'd be working up here right now. That gives you all night to make sure that you really do know all that you claim to about science. Be prepared, for we shall be up here before the sun rises!"

With that, Frank turned on his heal, and walked into the lavish room that he had prepared for his new plaything. He had been sleeping in there a lot lately, I think mostly because he's too paranoid to leave his precious lab.

I rolled my eyes, and then hurried back downstairs.

I really didn't have time to waste, for not only did I have to come through will all of Frank's demands, I also had to go check up on Riff. I decided to do that first before digging out his old books to use as a study guide.

"I suppose I could also start a few of my domestic chores tonight as well," I muttered to myself.

Making a turn, I paused in front of the door to my room. Tonight was going to be a long night, but tomorrow was gonna be even longer.

With a final sigh, I gently turned the doorknob, and stepped into my room; shutting the door with a snap.


End file.
